Waiting for Love
by Starfire Grace
Summary: Trunks is eighteen and has been feeling depressed until Bulma's new invention brings fourteen year old Pan from the future. will it be love? Trunks x Pan. COMPLETE! Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1: An unexpected visiter

Waiting for Love

By

Starfire Grace

*Chapter 1: An unexpected visitor*

Trunks flopped onto his bed. He was eighteen and had just graduated from high school. His mother had wasted no time and started training him to be the new owner of Capsule Corporation. His day had become routine, waking up at 5:00 a.m. sharp by his father to do training. Just in case some threat came to the world again, then at 8:00 a.m. he was working in the office with his mother then there were board meetings and more paperwork. When he got home at 6:00 p.m. or later he was exhausted and miserable.

Trunks cellphone began ringing and he checked the caller Id; Goten. Goten was still in high school and having love problems with his off again, on again girlfriend Kaitlin. With a diluted sigh, Trunks answered the phone, "Hello Goten."

"Kaitlin broke up with me, it's for good this time."

Trunks didn't respond, he didn't have the patients for his best friends love problems when he didn't have a girlfriend himself.

"I got a date with this new girl, you remember Renée?"

"Uh, yeah," Trunks said lying.

"Yeah, so… I'll have to cancel our spar for tomorrow," Goten said you could tell he was scratching the back of his head.

"Alright, have fun," Trunks said.

"Okay man, we'll spar soon though, bye."

"Bye," Trunks hung up the phone and began changing into his PJs. He and Goten had always been the popular guys that every girl wanted to date. But Trunks never found a girl that caught his interest. He was only eighteen and already starting to feel the pressure to settle down from his mother and it was frustrating. He went under the covers and fell asleep.

A large crash woke Trunks up, he figured his seven year old sister Bra and Gohan's four year old daughter Pan had something to do with it. Pan was over for a sleep over and they both could be hyper active sometimes.

He heard footsteps coming to his door and Bulma walked up to his bed, "Trunks come down stairs now!"

Trunks looked at his clock groggily, "Mom, its 3:00 in the morning," Trunks said rolling to his side and putting the covers over himself.

Bulma pulled the blanket off him and pulled her by the ear, "Now!" Trunks reluctantly followed her in only his boxers. Bulma led him to the lab where she had been experimenting on some sort of time machine. Bulma turned and whispered to Trunks at the bottom of the steps.

"I turned on the machine to test it, and instead of making myself younger, some black haired teenager popped out, she looks so much like Chichi did at her age!"

Trunks yawned and peeked through the door. Sure enough, a girl with black hair and dark eyes was wandering around the room casually, unaware that they were watching her.

"So, who is she?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know, but she did call me Bulma," she started.

Trunks sighed and opened the door and met the girl in the middle of the room. The girl stopped for a moment and looked at him before shock went over her face, "Trunks?!" she asked astonished.

Trunks and Bulma were taken back and Bulma spoke first, "Excuse me, but how do you know Trunks?"

"Because he's your son, Bulma, just like Vegeta is his dad."

Trunks looked at the girl curiously, there was just something familiar about her, "What's your name?" he asked.

"I'll give you a clue, if I'm guessing right you're eighteen and that would make me four here and my grandpa has been friends with Bulma since he was five years old," the girl said grinning.

Bulma and Trunks' mouths dropped open. That grin, that was Goku's grin, "Holy Kami! Pan?!" Trunks asked wide eyed.

Pan smiled and nodded, "You guess it right, so how did I end up here?" Pan asked curiously.

"I'm sorry, my machine brought you here," Bulma apologized.

"Don't be sorry, I don't mind," Pan looked at Trunks then started to blush.

"What?" Trunks asked.

"Um… you're not wearing a shirt and you're in your boxers," Pan blushed even redder.

Trunks looked at himself before blushing a little too, "Oh."

Bulma spoke up, "So sweetie how old are you?" she asked.

Pan smiled, "I'm fourteen."

"So then you're from ten years into the future. This is bad, what if her family see her. We need to get you home," Bulma said.

Pan looked at the destroyed machine that had brought her there and then at Bulma, "Wow that looks like scrambled eggs."

Bulma sighed, "Then, you're stuck here until I can get this fixed."

Bulma examined the machine and sighed picking up the loose and broken parts, "This could take weeks, maybe even a month," Pan nodded, "That's okay don't worry about it, this is way too cool! To think one minute I'm sparing with uncle Goten in the GR and the next I'm back ten years in the past too awesome!" Pan said grinning.

Bulma smiled, "Well your stuck with us for a while Pan, but I think it would be best if you if don't make any contact with your family. It could corrupt the timeline, Trunks can help you find a room upstairs to stay in," Pan nodded and turned to Trunks who led her up the stairs to a spare bedroom next to his.

"Here we go," Trunks said rummaging through a drawer and found a small set of PJs that would fit Pan.

Pan blushed and smiled at him, "Thank you, Trunks,"

Trunks nodded, "Mother and I will get you some clothes tomorrow when we go shopping," Trunks told her.

Trunks was curious what everyone would be like in the future, but knew that learning such details could alter the future. He checked to make sure everything was alright with Pan one last time before telling her goodnight and slipping back to his room.

Pan was restless. In her timeline, Trunks was twenty-eight, he wasn't married but because of his saiyan blood he could easily have passed for a teenager. She had always had always had a crush on him for as long as she could remember. Now only a few feet away he slept soundly as a teenager like her. Pan heard Bulma coming up the stairs and quickly snuggled under her covers. She tried not to remind herself what was happening. In only a few minutes she had been sparring with Goten and the next she was in the past with a Trunks four years older than herself. It excited her and at the same time made her heart skip a beat. Without another thought she drifted off to sleep, waiting the next morning when her and Trunks would go shopping.


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping with Pan

*Chapter two: Shopping with Pan*

Trunks woke up to his alarm clock the next morning and got up. He changed into a grey T-shirt with the Capsule Corp logo on the front and in a pair of blue jeans. He yawned and crept to the corner of his door to make sure his father wasn't around before tiptoeing to the front door, only to be stopped by an unfamiliar voice, "Good morning Trunks!"

Trunks turned around and to see Pan. The events of the night before flashed back and he sighed in relief before sitting down in front of Pan who was munching away happily on a bowl of cereal.

Bulma entered the room and poured a cup of coffee before slumping into the chair beside Trunks. She looked tired.

"That blasted machine is being a bigger pain in the butt to fix than I thought it was gonna be," Bulma said sighing.

"Trunks, I need you to take Pan shopping today and get me a few things while you're out. I need to work on the time machine," Trunks resisted groan, when his mom got into a project, nothing stopped her and him refusing to take Pan wouldn't appear well in front of her, but why was he thinking about Pan?

"Fine mom," he finally agreed. Shopping with Pan might not be as bad as shopping with his mother, maybe she was different, maybe she was the type to go and get what she wanted and get out. When Pan finished her breakfast and Trunks ate his, they hopped into his car and headed towards the mall.

"Thank you Trunks," Pan said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a burden. I know you didn't want to come shopping but you did anyway, I don't like shopping much either. If you want you can just drop me off," Pan said with her head down, she looked like she was gonna cry.

Trunks was stunned at her, and felt bad, already for was judging her like he did. Trunks said nothing until they got to the mall a few minutes later and stepped out of the car. Trunks got out and went to Pan's side and opened the door. Pan was shocked and jumped out, "But I thought…"

Trunks shook his head, "It's me you should be blaming not yourself, Pan. I want to go shopping with you," Pan slowly nodded her head and smiled, "I won't take long, I'll just get what I need, I'm not much of a shopper it's Bra who's the one who drags me around the mall."

Trunks chuckled at that, "Why am I not surprised?" the two entered the mall.

Trunks looked at Pan, *What's gotten into me? Was I actually sensitive?! But she seemed so hurt, most girls would have cried and demand to be pulled over, but she told me what she was feeling and why am I acting so strangely? It must be the thought of shopping,* Trunks agreed with himself, it had to be the shopping.

Trunks looked at Pan. She had on a red shirt and grey jeans with a chain; she was also wearing fingerless gloves with an orange bandana on her head. Trunks wondered what Gohan would think if he knew he was taking his future daughter shopping and then he wondered something else, "Hey Pan, do you practice any Martial Arts?"

Pan looked up and beamed, "Yeah! Grandpa's been teaching me since I was four and Vegeta's even teaching me some of his techniques, I guess I'm pretty good, I always beat papa when we spar."

Trunks smiled at her enthusiasm, though he had somewhat lost interest in fighting not long after he had entered high school he had a sudden urge to fight again, "Wow my dad's teaching you?"

Pan giggled, "Yeah, Veggie's a great mentor," Trunks started laughing, "You call my dad Veggie?"

"I always call him Veggie, though he only lets me call him that," Pan told him.

Trunks thought about it, it sounded like his father had turned into a softy. Though maybe he had a soft spot for Pan like he had for Bra.

"Tell you what Pan, when we get back, we can spar if you like."

Pan smiled again, "Yeah that would be great!"

Pan and Trunks entered the first store and Pan quickly found several outfits she liked. Pan disappeared into the dressing room and Trunks waited outside, "How does it look Pan?" Trunks asked.

"Um, I'm not really sure," Pan said quietly.

"Well Come on out so I can see you." A minute later Pan emerged wearing a pink shirt underneath a blue jean jacket and blue jeans. Trunks smiled, "You look cute Pan." Pan turned red, "No…no! No I don't!" Trunks laughed, "Common Pan, don't you have a boyfriend back home?" Pan got quiet and her lips quivered, "No."

Trunks laughed, "Oh, common, I'm sure there's at least one guy who you like!" Pan turned a deeper shade of red and nodded, "Yes…I love…him…actually."

Trunks smiled, "Alright then, wear this outfit for him, I know he'll go out with you in a second!" Trunks winked making Pan blush. The two spent another hour in the store before leaving with two full bags of stuff.

It hadn't been as bad as Trunks had feared it would be, he had been expecting worse, but dare he say it, he enjoyed shopping with Pan? They had gotten the items on the list Bulma had given them and the two headed over to the food court, it was past noon and many hungry people were waiting in line.

"Pan, what would you like?" Trunks asked.

"Pizza!" She exclaimed and Trunks laughed. They purchased their meal and took a seat at one of the tables far from the large crowd of people.

"Pan, after here, we need to head home, I have some company work to do, but after that I'll spar with you as much as you want." Pan's face lit up again and the two talked until they were finished and then headed back to the car.

"Thanks you Trunks I had good time," Pan said flashing the Son grin.

Trunks smiled he thought that grin looked very cute on Pan, "You're welcome Pan."

Trunks continued driving, the two didn't say much the rest of the way home and when they arrived home, Pan took her stuff to her room and Bulma came in and admired some of the outfits she had. Trunks had gone to the office; he had a board meeting and some paperwork to do.

It wasn't until 9:00 p.m. that evening when he realized the time and cursed under his breath and hurried home. He had broken his promise to Pan. When he arrived home Bulma told him not to disturb her and to let her sleep. When Bulma disappeared Trunks creaked open the door and walked in and sat by Pan's bed.

"Pan, are you awake?"

Pan slowly opened her eyes and jumped, "Trunks!"

"I'm sorry, I got late at the office, but I'm off all day tomorrow."

Pan smiled, "Okay, Bulma said the time machine was coming along nicely, and said I could probably go home in a couple of weeks," Trunks nodded and said goodnight to Pan before returning to his own room and falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Sparing

*Chapter 3: Sparing, Goten calls and Trunks' realized feelings*

"Okay Pan, whenever you're ready," Trunks told her getting onto a stance.

Pan had a smile on her as she stretched and then dropped into a fighting stance, "Okay Trunks I'm ready."

Trunks launched at her first, aiming his fist for her stomach only to hit thin air. Pan giggled at the expression on Trunks' face as she moved out of the way and struck her own blows at the stunned boy.

Trunks bent over double at the strength of Pan's blows and he shifted out of the way of her next strikes.

He took to the air and Pan followed him, both meeting each other in air, "Are you ready to fight for real?" Trunks asked her.

He powered to super saiyan, Pan just grinned before surprising by turning super herself. She took advantage of that and phased out and appeared behind him surprising him again. She elbowed him and grunting he fell forward. Then she launched into a variety of kicks and punches.

He managed to block most of her attacks and threw some of his own back at her. They were at it for hours until they finally stopped for a break.

As Trunks wiped the sweat from his face he couldn't help himself from smiling. That was the best fight he had in ages. He looked at Pan and saw that she was staring at him with a grin on her face.

Trunks and Pan had spared for most of the morning and then went out and got ice cream. For the rest of the week the two spent the majority of their time together and soon Bulma was catching. On Saturday, five days after Pan had arrived; Bulma pulled her son to the side. They weren't together since Pan had gone to her room.

"Trunks, we need to talk about Pan," Bulma told him.

Trunks was a little stunned at first, "Mom, I know she has to go back soon, that's why I'm spending so much time with her," Trunks said and started to walk away.

Bulma stopped him, "That's not true and you know it! You're falling in love with her! Trunks you can't do this! Pan is from the future, where you're twenty-eight and she's fourteen! It's not right!"

Trunks felt his mouth go dry. Was he in love with Pan? No, of course not. He wanted to spend time with her because she was different, because she actually made him want to train again; she filled the empty place that had been growing in his heart. But it wasn't love. Was it?

"Mother, its ok I know, I just feel a bond with Pan because she's what I'm not, and I am my father's son."

Bulma half-hearted smile in agreement, "Yes little Vegeta, you are cocky, arrogant and prideful. Pan is sensitive, caring and sweet natured, everything you're not." Trunks felt threatened and provoked, so he struck back.

"Just leave me alone mom, so what if Pan makes me feel complete, like a part of me was missing and now it's not!"

Bulma smiled to herself, she had won the argument and it only took Trunks a few seconds to realize his mistake.

Bulma sighed and led her son into her office and sat him down, "Trunks, the machine will be ready by next week. You're my son and I don't want see you get hurt when she leaves."

"She doesn't have to leave mom, what if she wants to stay here?" Trunks asked.

Bulma looked at sadly, "Trunks Briefs, what would Gohan say if he found out about this, he's liable to get suspicious, when Pan grows up and she'll look exactly like her future self, and then he'll wonder where your mysterious girlfriend came from." Trunks tilted his head down he had forgotten about Gohan.

He knew everything his mother was telling him was right, but his heart refused to accept it.

He knew he couldn't keep Pan, he didn't even know if she felt the same about him, less than a week and he had fallen in love with a girl who came out of nowhere and turned his world around now she would be leaving soon and taking his heart with her.

Trunks said nothing more and left and returned to his room. He put on his gi and flew to the gravity chamber and began training until nightfall. Even when Bulma called him for dinner he kept training. If he trained it off, he could forget about Pan.

From the gravity chamber he flew in through his open bedroom window and threw off his clothes and went into the shower and let the sweat escape his body. He quietly he crept into bed and fell asleep and dreamt of Pan.

It wasn't too long before a call from Goten woke Trunks up. Trunks groggily answered the phone, "Hey Trunks! Where have you been?!"

"Nowhere Goten," Trunks didn't want to think about Pan, or even mention anything to Goten.

"Well, the date, it was awesome. We're going out on another one tomorrow, we got two extra tickets to see the movie, get a girl and let's go!" Goten said happily.

"Goten, please, I've had a rough week." Trunks said irritated.

Goten was silent for a while, "Oh…you did find a girl!"

Trunks felt his cheeks flush and words wouldn't come out. For kami sake, yeah Goten, I've got the hot's for your niece. "Hey bring her tomorrow, we'll be waiting at the theatre at noon, tell me what's she like?

"Well…" Trunks started, "She's cute, black hair and dark eyes, and she's younger than us too."

"How young Trunks..?"

"Fourteen."

Goten whistled, "Wow, four years difference hah? She must really be a cutie if she caught your eye. So tell me all the good stuff?"

"What do you mean? She's different…not like the other girls. She's sweet and sincere, and kind hearted and just so beautiful. I don't know she just makes me feel so whole."

"Oh yeah, sounds like Trunks has found himself his future mate," Goten snickered.

"Goten, I don't want you to meet her right now," Trunks said.

Goten huffed from the other side, "Aw come on man, I'll see you tomorrow, I gotta pick up Panny from her sleep over anyways, bye."

The phone clicked and Trunks mumbled to himself, he had forgotten little Panny was over for another sleep over.

He looked up to see Pan standing in the doorway. She looked like she was blushing, "I-I'm sorry," she said before running off.

Trunks cursed to himself and ran after her. Pan was fast and he didn't catch up to her until they had reached the back hallway.

"I'm sorry Trunks, I just walked in when you were on the phone, I didn't mean…"

"Pan, what did you hear?" Pan was silent and Trunks was unsure of whether she would cry or scream.

Neither Pan nor Trunks said a word till finally Pan relented and spoke, "You…you were talking with my uncle."

Trunks knew she'd heard every word of it. It was too late to turn back now. Trunks put his arms on Pan's shoulders and he pushed Pan back. His saiyan blood was racing, he was becoming his father. When his father wanted something, nothing stopped him. Right now, he wanted Pan. Pan looked up at Trunks, "Trunks?"

Trunks and Pan were now against the wall and Trunks looked down, he looked into her eyes. Without a second thought he bent down and pressed his lips to Pan and remained locked. When they pulled away Pan was shaking, "Trunks you…" Trunks smiled and bent down to kiss her again. When he pulled away Pan blushed and Trunks smiled back.

"Trunks you kissed me," Pan said breathing hard, "That was…that was…that was," Pan gasped.

"Your first kiss," Trunks finished for her.

Pan nodded as she blushed.

Trunks smiled and began to walk away until Pan grabbed his hand. "I love you." Trunks turned to look at her and smiled, "I love you too." He led Pan up the stairs to her room and held her and kissed her forehead. She blushed again and went into her room and Trunks went into his room.

Elsewhere in Briefs house, "This time I know I felt Trunks' ki shoot up!" Vegeta yelled.

Bulma threw a pillow to her husband's face, "Just shut up and go to sleep already!"

Vegeta snarled, "Woman! You know what's going on don't you!"

"Yes Vegeta but you're in no mood to hear it!" Bulma shouted

"I swear, you better tell me!" He barked at her.

"Fine, go talk to your son!" Vegeta growled and got out of bed and walked out as the door slammed it behind him.

Vegeta marched to his son's room. If there was one thing that he didn't like, it was not knowing what was going on. He stopped at his son's room and paused. Wait, that girl that with the black hair, Bulma hadn't even said why she was there, only that she would be here for only a short while before going home, but now Vegeta was curious. Something was going on, and he wouldn't get anything out of Bulma, at least not tonight. Trunks on the other hand was easier persuaded.

Vegeta opened his son's door and stared at his son. Trunks lay fast asleep with a strange grin on his face. Trunks obviously hadn't been training, so would his power level shooting up? Did some girl dump him; did he realize he had to go in early the next day? Vegeta snorted and walked over to his son and leered down.

He thought of his son when he was younger, a dedicated fighter with potential only to be wasted as the mindless president of his mother's company. Without a word, he walked outside and walked to the room down the hall where Pan was staying. The door was slightly opened. Since he'd met her only a few days earlier, he hadn't really gotten a good look at her.

Vegeta opened the door and quickly spotted a girl with black hair reading a book. Pan was startled and jumped up. They both looked at each other and it struck him, Kakarot! There could be no mistake from the awkward facial expressions, to her black hair and eyes and the aura she unleashed, she was his descendant. Vegeta was taken back, "You! Who are you, and who are you to Kakarot?!"

Pan felt her hands and voice shake, "He's…my grandfather."

"You're too old to even be Gohan's kid, tell me the truth." Vegeta said accusingly.

Pan stuttered, "I'm from the future, I'm Gohan's daughter, Pan. Bulma made a time machine and brought me here," she finished.

He should've known. She had a significant energy level, it would be hard to mask. Hadn't Bulma said something about building a time machine, but for what purpose? Had she been harboring the longing to see future trunks and not the one of this world? Vegeta turned to leave.

"I see," Vegeta turned and walked away and Pan looked down. Without another word, Vegeta closed the door behind him and went into the living room. Something was still going on, and Vegeta wasn't about to let it rest.


	4. Chapter 4: Confessing your Feelings

*Chapter 4: Confessing your feelings*

The next morning Pan went downstairs and was greeted by Bulma making herself coffee, Trunks and Vegeta wouldn't be up for another half hour and Bulma knew this was the perfect time to talk to Pan.

"Pan," Bulma started, "we need to talk."

"Is the time machine ready?" Pan asked poring herself a bowl of cereal.

"No, not quite, just a few more things to work out, however, there might be a problem that science can't fix."

Pan looked at Bulma puzzled, "What kind of problem?"

"A certain boy named Trunks."

Pan was taken aback. Did Bulma know that Trunks had kissed her last night? She couldn't have, Bulma was on the other side of the house during that time and only Vegeta could sense ki. Was that why he had come up to her room last night? Weakly Pan asked, "What about Trunks…is something wrong? He's not here at the table this morning."

"Trunks is sleeping," Bulma explained, "Pan, what exactly is going on between you and Trunks?"

Pan stuttered, "I…I…didn't do anything!" Bulma looked at her with sympathy. "I didn't think so. I'm sorry for bringing it up, it's just Vegeta went into one of his fits last night, something about Trunks' ki flaring up suddenly and then going down," Bulma took another sip of her coffee.

"Speaking of Vegeta, do you mind telling me, what he's like in the future? I don't think it'll hurt anything, it's not like we're going to have another child or anything."

Pan nodded, "Vegeta…hmm, I don't know how to put this..."

Bulma jolted and panicked, "He isn't dead is he?!"

Pan shook her head, "No, no, nothing like that, it's just…he's a little different from what he used to, softer…gentler. He'll always be the same Vegeta, but his aura isn't as violent as it was before. He's also kinda like a second father too me."

Bulma took another sip of her coffee, "I'm glad of that much. It hasn't been easy, being married to Vegeta, but I know he has a soft spot. He's shown it to me…few times, but he does have a part of him most people wouldn't see in a lifetime."

Later Pan went upstairs to take a shower when she felt Trunks' ki. She didn't know what to do but put on the outfit Trunks had said that she looked cute in at the mall and stepped outside and ran downstairs, she was about to go into the living room when she saw the all too familiar face of uncle turned younger.

She tried go back upstairs without being seen but he already saw her.

"Wait! Hold on there," Goten called catching up to her.

Goten caught her by her arm, "So you're the girl Trunks was talking about last night, man you are cute, Trunks sure does know how to pick um," Goten said winking at her. Pan was startled, was her uncle actually flirting with her?

"So what's your name?" Goten asked.

Pan was silent she knew she couldn't tell him, before she could speak though someone came to her rescue.

"Goten what do you think you're doing?" Came Trunks' annoyed voice.

Trunks walked up to Goten, he didn't look too happy, "Oh common Bro, I just wanted meet your girlfriend," Trunks grabbed Pan away from Goten and whispered in her ear, "Go back to your room and I'll take care of Goten."

She did as she as was told and left the boys alone.

"Common Trunks, what's gotten you so eat up that you don't even want me to meet your girlfriend?" Goten asked.

"Goten leave it alone okay, don't you have to take Panny back home?" Trunks asked trying to change the subjected.

Goten huffed, "Fine I see what you're trying to do. I know when I'm not wanted, but Trunks you should keep her, she's a real gem," Goten said heading down the stairs.

Trunks saw Goten go into the kitchen and pick Panny up and head out the door.

Trunks sighed in relief and headed to Pan's room. He opened the door to see her sitting on the bed. She had her head tilted down; it looked like she was crying.

"Pan I'm sorry about Goten, I forgot he was coming today, please don't cry," Trunks pleaded.

Pan body was shaking but it wasn't from crying, she was laughing, "What's so funny?" Trunks asked now confused.

"I-haha-think-haha-uncle Goten-haha-was flirting with me!-haha-haha!" Pan was lying on the bed holding her stomach; she was laughing so hard tears coming out of eyes.

"He was what!" Trunks was mad.

Pan stopped laughing and looked at Trunks, "Trunks don't be mad, it wasn't uncle Goten's fault. He doesn't know I'm his niece.

Trunks calmed himself down, "Common it's time for dinner," Trunks said and they both headed out the door.

Bulma was setting the table. Pan took a seat beside Bra and across from Trunks. Vegeta stumbled in and Bulma looked and shook her head.

"Well Vegeta, it's about time you join your family for a meal today."

"Woman! I am in no mood for your bantering, I'm starving!"

"Well Vegeta, where were you at breakfast and when Pan made perfectly good lunch? It's your own fault for being hungry!"

Vegeta grumbled and slumped into his chair and started eating.

Bulma slumped into her own chair and shook her head. The rest of the meal was silent until Vegeta stormed off to who knew where and Bulma took Bra to her bed and tucked her in and returned to the kitchen where Pan and Trunks had just finished their meal.

Bulma poured herself a cup of coffee, "Well I better get back to fixing the time machine," Bulma headed to the lab, leaving Trunks and Pan alone.

"Pan, we need to talk," Trunks said sternly, he grabbed Pan by her hand and went into the living room.

Pan blushed, "Trunks, uh…I…"

"Pan, I need to know how you feel. You can't tell me you didn't feel anything with that kiss last night."

Pan stuttered and blurted out, "Of course…I…said I loved you. But Trunks, as soon as Bulma is done with the machine, I have to go home, back to my own time, where you are twenty-eight and I am a teenager." He saw sadness in Pan's eyes and she began to shake and cry, "Where to you, I am only a teenager, like a sister.

For as long as I could remember I loved you and hope you would share the same feelings, and then I come back to the past where you're a teenager just like myself and you do finally share the same feelings, but it can never be Trunks, we're from two different times. It's just too cruel to fall in love with a man so much older and yet in your heart he's your age, right here in the present!"

Pan was sobbing now and Trunks leaned down and pressed his lips to Pan's. She held him and continued to cry.

Trunks held her and began to kiss her more intensely. Pan pulled away softly and looked at Trunks' in the eyes and Trunks held her to his chest, "Pan, I love you; I can't imagine loving someone else the way I love you. Why does time and age have to make a difference? Why can't two people be together if they truly love each other?" Pan looked above Trunks' shoulder and saw Vegeta leering in the corner.


	5. Chapter 5: I guess this is Goodbye

*Chapter 5: I guess this is goodbye*

Pan looked above Trunks' shoulder and saw Vegeta leering in the corner.

He didn't look too happy than again you could never tell what Vegeta was thinking.

"Trunks I'm sorry, I'm sorry I ever came here. Not only will it hurt you but it's hurting me," Pan said freeing herself from Trunks and running upstairs to her room.

"Pan wait!" Trunks was about to go after her but a voice from behind him stopped him.

"Let her go boy! You and I need to talk," Trunks turned around to see Vegeta.

"I should have known you've been acting strangely because of her."

Trunks was getting angry, did his father see everything, "Just how long have you been standing there?" Trunks demanded.

"I saw enough, you do know what you're doing don't you boy?" Vegeta asked.

Trunks glared at his father, "I don't care what you think dad! I love her. I don't care you if you or mom or the whole world disapproves! I still love her!" Trunks said knocking the coffee table over and running up the stairs.

Vegeta just watched his son till he slammed his door behind him. Vegeta shook his head, "That boy is headed for a lot of heartache; women can be such a curse sometimes."

Trunks run into his bathroom and turn the shower on he needed to cool off.

Meanwhile in her room, Pan was crying her eyes out, "How could I be so stupid and tell that I love him," she scolded herself, "I have to go back to my own timeline, I wish I was never brought here!" Pan sobbed till she fell asleep.

The next morning Trunks came down to the breakfast table but Pan wasn't there.

"Trunks?" Bulma said sitting in the chair beside him, "Your father told me what happened last night. I'm sorry you going through this," Bulma said patting his hand.

"Mom I rather not talk about it right now, I just want to eat my breakfast and go to work," Trunks down his breakfast and headed out the door just as Pan was coming down.

"Good morning Pan did you sleep well?" Bulma asked.

Pan said nothing and shrugged, "…"

"Oh Pan the time machine will be done tomorrow," Bulma said.

Pan looked up from her bowl of cereal, "That's good, I miss my family and friends and would like go back home now…" *And maybe forget about Trunks.*

Trunks couldn't focus on work his mind was overwhelmed with thoughts of Pan so he decided to call it a day and go talk to Pan again.

He got home and found her in the backyard, she was sitting in the garden picking the peddles off a flower.

Trunks walked over to her sat down beside her, "I'm leaving tomorrow," Pan told him, "Bulma said the time machine will be ready tomorrow, so…so…so I guess this…is the last time we'll ever see each other again," Pan said holding back her tears.

Trunks sighed, "You know you don't have to leave if you don't want to Pan," Trunks said tilting her chin to face him.

Tears were forming in Pan's eyes, "But I have to Trunks, I can't leave my family and friends, they would miss me something awful and would break poor mama and papa's hearts.

Trunks wracked his figures through his hair, "I love you Pan and if you won't stay in my time then…then I'll stay in yours."

Pan looked at him disbelief, "Trunks… you… you can't do that!" Pan said wide eyed.

"Yes I can and I will, if it means I can be with you," Trunks said kissing her.

Pan gently pulled away, "Trunks you can't leave your timeline, you are needed here! Maybe not today but someday you will be needed. The earth is gonna need your help someday. I know because it happened in my time and if you leave you're not only endangering our friends and families but the entire planet!" Pan said clutching his shirt trying reason with him.

Trunks nodded, "Is this some future thing you're not supposed to tell me?" Trunks asked.

Pan looked away, "All I can say is you'll be needed soon."

Trunks nodded understanding, "Well if I can't be with you in your time perhaps someday I could be with you in mine," Pan looked at him confused before it hit her. He was talking about herself from this timeline.

Pan shook her head, "Trunks you have a life to live, you can wait for me the rest of your life!"

"Yes I can, it's my life and I'll wait a lifetime if it means I can be with you," Trunks said tears forming in his eyes.

The next day approach quickly and Pan, Trunks and Bulma were all in her lab saying their goodbyes.

"We'll miss you around here honey, tell everyone I send my love," Bulma said giving Pan a hug.

Trunks was the next to walk up to her, "I'm really gonna miss you Pan, more than you'll know. I wanna give you something," Trunks said handing Pan a small blue box.

She opened to reveal a heart shaped locket, "Think of it as token of my promise to you Pan, I'll never break it, I'll wait for you as long as have to, I love you," He said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Pan had tears in her eyes, "It's beautiful Trunks, I love you too," she wiping the tears, "Oh here," Pan said handing a piece of orange cloth, "I want you to have my bandana, as way to remember me."

Trunks held the bandana like Pan had given him gold, he would treasure it always.

Pan stepped into the machine and gave once teary wave goodbye before vanished.

Trunks' heart was aching, "Trunks?" Bulma said reaching out to him.

Trunks turned away from his mother, "No mom, just leave me be," Trunks running up the basement stairs and into his room. For the first time since he was a little child, he cried. It felt like his heart was shattering into a million pieces and that it was never gonna heal. He held onto Pan's bandana like a security blanket and cried himself to sleep.

Ten years later:

"Trunks it's my birthday you have to take me to the pond!" fourteen year old Pan complained.

Trunks chuckled, "Alright Pan the birthday girl, I'll take you to pond," Trunks grabbing his keys and they both headed to his car.

Trunks and Pan's friendship had grown very strong since the grand tour, and the shadow dragons. Trunks was there for Pan when Goku left with Shenron, he was the only one who could make her smile when she was really sad.

"Pan?" Trunks said sitting beside her, "I have present for you," Trunks took something orange out of his pocket and handed it to Pan.

"It a bandana, I thought you might like it, it's actually something I've been treasuring for a long time."

"Oh Trunks if your treasure I can't keep it," Pan said trying hand it back to him.

"No I want you to have it, you can kinda say I've been saving it for you," Trunks said smiling.

*Gosh if he only knew how much he makes my skip a beat every time he smiles at me. If only he knew how much I love him,* Pan thought to herself.

*I'll never break my promise Pan, someday soon you'll be mine forever, I love you Son Pan, more than anything.*

They sat there watching the ducks, Pan rested her head on Trunks' shoulder.

"Thank you for a wonderful birthday Trunks, you're my best friend," Pan said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Trunks smiled and wrapped his arm around Pan, "Happy birthday, Princess."

******THE END**


End file.
